


Notepad

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian finds a notepad under Mickey's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notepad

Ian pushes aside some balled up socks and dirty shirts, reaching a hand under Mickey’s bed to search out the blunt he dropped between the wall and the mattress. Dust bunnies brush past his hand, as his fingers swipe through a layer of untouched grime until they fall on something hard.

"As much as I’m liking this view, Gallagher, I’d like to be high while viewing it." Mickey sighed, as he leant back against his headboard. Ian finally emerged from under the bed and was kneeling next to it. He held a frayed and tattered composition notebook in his hand; loose pages hanging out the sides and crumpled at the edges.

"What’s this?" Ian asked, moving to crack open the cover.

Mickey, who had closed his eyes, now opened one to peak at what Ian was talking about, then the other in wide surprise. “Hey, put that back! Now!” He got up to grab for it, but Ian held it away from him.

"I just want to see what it is!" He stood up and tried to open it again, when Mickey came towards him and grabbed it.

"I said put it back! It’s nothing!"

"Mick, what’s the big deal? What’s in here?" He tore it away from his grasp quickly and extended it up over his head. He gave Mickey a smug look, as he put a hand to his chest to hold him at bay.

"C’mon, Ian. Just give it to me…"

"I already did."

"You know what I mean, now hand it over!"

"No."

"If you don’t put it back, I’m gonna punch you in the stomach."

Ian reached up his other hand and opened the notebook, attempting to stare up at what was on the pages. He eyed Mickey teasingly, “No you’re not.”

Mickey visibly deflated, angry that the redhead was right. He stood there staring at him for a second, then moved back to sit on the bed. He motioned for Ian to come over to him, but he looked unsure. “Would you just get over here?”

Ian lowered the book to his side and went to sit down next to Mickey. “Sorry. What’s in here?” He looked over at him. Mickey let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair.

He shrugged. “Open it.”

Ian lifted the cover and took out the pages that were falling out. He looked at them for a minute. And then another minute. Mickey was fiddling with the hem of his boxers and looking down.

"You drew these?" Ian asked, still looking at them. He shuffled through them and turned some of the pages to look for more.

Mickey nodded slowly. He raked his nails across his thigh.

Ian finally looked up at him, not really trying to hide the smile in his eyes. “They’re good.”

"Oh, shut up." Mickey moved to close the book, but Ian pulled them out of his reach, like he was shielding them.

"I’m serious, Mick. You didn’t tell me you could draw."

"Why the hell would I just tell you something like that? When would it have even come up? ‘Oh, I just got shot in the ass, but by the way I’ve been drawing pictures of you for months!’" Mickey admitted, sarcastically.

Ian’s eyebrows shot up. “Months? Really?” Mickey gave him a flat look and didn’t answer. “Wow. How did I not see you?”

"Well obviously I wasn’t doing it when you were around."

"But you must have. This detail is amazing. You even got that freckle that’s not a freckle."

Mickey quirked his head. “When is a freckle not a freckle?”

"When it’s a mole." Ian said bluntly, but he started to laugh. Mickey’s mouth twitched. He took the book from Ian and flipped to a different page.

"I..uhh, actually did this one when you…were asleep." his cheeks went red.

"Oh." Ian stared down at one of him in a state of slumber, sheets rumpled but not covering his naked form. "I’ve always wondered what I look like sleeping….and naked." Now Mickey actually laughed and lightly hit him with the closed book.

They looked at each other, then leaned in to press their lips together for a second.

"Mickey, will you draw me like one of your French girls?" Ian asked quietly, while looking up through his lashes.

Mickey pulled back. “My what? Nooooo…”

"Oh, c’mon! I want to see you draw!"

He shoved the notebook back under his bed and sat back, holding his hands up. “Nope.”

"Mick, please?"

"Fuck that. Maybe if I was high!"

"I’m on it!" Ian dove off the bed and practically threw himself under it, once again in search of the blunt he dropped earlier.


End file.
